Bound to Hogwarts
by Little.StarBabe
Summary: It's been 5 years since the fall of Voldemort and when Hogwarts is threatened by the rise of a Dark Witch an ancient spell cast by the Founders is activated. The spell raises the greatest witches and wizards who attended Hogwarts from the dead. Including a certain Tom Riddle. He's not excited about protecting the school, but he is bound to Hogwarts, whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note (1)_: the idea for this fic was given to me by a lovely friend of mine from a Tomione Forum, Shiplifterette, so this one is for you :D

_Author's Note (2)_: This chapter is basically a filler for the next, so if this chapter is boring please just wait till the next :D It'll get better!

Author's Note (3): This story will be told from Tom and Hermione's third person-POV.

* * *

Chapter 1: Spa Day Interrupted

Hermione Jean Granger was tired. No, she was completely and utterly exhausted. She had no sleep the night before, since she was helping the Creevy's family move in.

The morning was meant to be relaxing, with a nice day at the spa. Of course, being the brains of the Golden Trio would not permit this and so, her mud bath was interruptted.

~-0-~

"Have a good day," the attendant said, "Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you," Hermione called out as she heard the attendant slip out of the room and shut the door behind her. Once she heard the satisfying click of the door, Hermine allowed herself to truly relax. She sunk into the cooling mud, and let her hands rest on the tiles along the edge of the bath. Though the mud bath itself did little to relax the 23-year-old, she took relief from the quiet setting and soft music. Merlin knows she won't have many more days like since since the new school year would be starting soon.

It's been 4 years since Hermione took on the Defense position since Harry had left it due to his dreams of being an Auror, and Minerva offered it to her. 4 years of watching kids not have to worry about what relatives death/disappearance had affected their family. No more worries, no more fighting, and no more Voldemort.

There was the added fame ,though, and the whispers and stares she got from her students; Harry never missed an opportunity to tease her about it, telling her that she now knew what he'd gone through all through school.

She chuckled softly at the thought and leaned back, sighing contentedly. Then the silence started to bug her.

It annoyed her that the silence annoyed her. That was why she'd come here in the first place (the manicure and pedicure were bonuses). Of course, being surrounded by hundreds of students during the school year and then staying with the Weasley's over the summer would do that to someone. It's been 2 years since Hermione and Ron broke up, but somehow they'd managed to stay friends (Lavender had helped Ron get over it), so Hermione continued to visit the large family whenever she could.

But now the silence was annoying her, and she didn't like that. So, she waddled through the mud to get to the other side of the tub and reached for the plate of chocolates sitting by the edge. As she chewed on one of the dark chocolate covered strawberry, she reached for her purse and pulled out her phone.

_0 missed calls or texts. _

Just as she was looking through it to check for any ones she hadn't replied to, it started ringing and she dropped it into the bath. Luckily, she grabbed it before it sank and since it had landed against it's back, none of the buttons were affected.

Grimacing, she wiped off the mud and answered. And then regretted doing so.

"HERMIONE? HERMIONE IS THAT YOU?" _Oh Merlin..._

"I can hear you fine, Ron, no need to yell," she said, calmly. "When did you even get a phone?"

"OH HARRY? YEAH HE'S GOOD, DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM?" Ron yelled, and Hermione held the phone a few inches away from her ear.

"Yes please."

"HARRY! HERMIONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Obviously, Ron didn't realize he hadn't taken the phone away from his mouth, and Hermione winced at the sound.

She heard the sound of the phone being passed between hands and then a "Hello?" in Harry's calm(er) voice.

"Harry! Thank Merlin, what is it?"

"McGonagall says it something really important, and she's not telling anyone what it is..." Harry said; Hermione couldn't tell if it was worry or curiosity in his voice.

"No, no, she told the teachers," she heard Ginny's voice say, somewhere farther away from the phone.

"Yeah, and she doesn't want to tell Ron or me without you here," Harry added, "And I think, Neville and Luna will be joining us?" The question was directed to someone near him, and they must have nodded since Harry continued.

"The ferret is here too." Harry didn't bother hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"I can hear you Scarhead," she heard Draco Malfoy say.

"Good for you," Ron (?) stated sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She sighed into the phone and told Harry that she would be at Hogwarts in a half-hour.

~-0-~

And so, her spa day was interrupted. Hermione gratefully took the cup of coffee handed to her by Ginny and curled up on her side.

"Is it really that important?" she muttered and Ginny laughed.

"Must be; McGongall floo'ed home and asked-" ("Demanded!" Ron cut in) "-that we all get here immediatly, and that we bring you."

"How did Ron call me?"

"I think he just pressed random buttons on Harry's phone and got lucky." ("HEY!") Hermione laughed, knowing that Ginny's statement was probably true.

"That's not what I meant, though I'm sure it's true-" ("MIONE!") "-I meant, how did they call me when electronics don't work on Hogwarts Grounds?"

"We apparated to a nearby Muggle town," Harry answered, resting his head on Ginny's lap. "And then Ron took my phone and pushed random buttons."

"Screw you all," Ron muttered to the side.

"We're good," Draco muttered, continuing reading the book in his hands. Ginny bit back a giggle and Hermione coughed into her hand to hide her laugh.

"I still don't understand why Slughorn took you on as an assisitant," Ron muttered.

"For the same reason bookworm got the Defense position, _I'm good at it._" The blond still didn't look up from his book.

Since Hermione was paying attention to that conversation, she hadn't noticed when Neville and Luna entered. She didn't notice McGonagall enter either.

"You can all come into my office now," their former professor said, her voice oddly forced.

They all immediately stopped talking and her stern tone. _Some things don't change..._

"Professor...?" Neville said softly as they all walked up the winding stiarcase that led to the Headmistress' office, "But why did you call us here?"

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger would have found out either way, so I thought it best to tell you all too before any fights break out," she answered calmly, "You would have all found out eventually, so it's best you know now."

Hermione saw that Draco was about to say something, but she nudged his side and when he looked over, she shook her head. For once, he listened.

They all stayed silent upon entering the office, even when they saw all the other teachers of Hogwarts standing throughout it.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, noticing the grim looks on everyone's faces.

"It seems," McGonagall started slowly, "an ancient spell put in place by the Founders themself has been activated by the recent events against Hogwarts. If you would..."

Her last words were directed towards another person in the room; the same person stepped out of the shadow's at her words. All hell broke loose at the sight of that person.

Ron and Luna has to rush forward to catch the fainting Ginny. Harry and Neville attacked the newcomer, leaving their wands, and managing to get a few punches in before McGonagall and Flitwick casted a "Stupefy." Hermione felt her knees go weak and Draco had to hold her up.

"Please tell me that it is the lack of sleep that is making me hallucinate," Hermione said as she stared into the face of a 22-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

_Author's Note_: And BAM! Our lovely Mr Riddle has entered the scene!

The "ancient spell put in place by the Founders" will be explained in the next chapter, which will be in Tom/third-person POV. And so will the "recent events against Hogwarts" which will be accompanied by the explanation for why she was helping the "Creevy's move in." :D

Draco is actually going to be a big part of this fic, probably more than Harry and Ron- though both will have their moments ;) Neville and Luna's reason for being there is just that they've all become very close (excluding Draco ;P )

Just some things though, Hermione and ROn are NOT dating anymore, Ginny and Harry ARE dating, Hermione is the DADA teacher, Draco is training under Slughorn to be a Potion's Master, and everyone in the Wizarding World knows who Tom Riddle is.

So, I do hope you enjoyed :) Again, this idea is not mine (it's my awesome fellow Tomioner's), so kudo's to her! Yay!

Reviews are very much appreciated :)

Till next chapter,

***Star***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note (1)_: This chapter will be Tom/Third-Person POV

_Author's Note (2)_: I've never been sure if McGonagall and Tom ever went to school together, so for the sake of this fic, I won't XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Tueri Schola

On August 29th, 1949, Tom Marvolo Riddle was having a normal day, working at Borgin and Burkes. When his lunch break came around, he went to the back room to gather his things. Right up to that point, his day was normal. But then that changed when Tom felt a horrible pounding in the back of his brain. He somehow managed to stay conscious enough to grab his wand and put it into his pocket. Once he was sure he had his wand, he stopped resisting to the pain and let it wash over. Unfortunately, that led to him blacking out.

~-0-~

When he came to his senses, he found himself in a white, completely bare, room. It was disconcerting to look around since he wasn't even sure if it was a room, or just an open space. Tom could feel his head still pounding and groaned when the surrounding worsened the feeling.

"Ah, Tom Riddle," he heard a voice say, "I see you've arrived also." Tom turned, trying to find the source of the voice, but he turned in a full circle before he saw the person. He stepped back in shock when he saw 4 figures before him.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't clearly see their faces. All he could identify was there there were two men and two women.

One man was wearing red robes lined with gold and the other wore green robes with some silver. One of the women was wearing a blue dress and the other a yellow one.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tom Riddle," the man in green said, "It's been a while since I met one of my kin, regardless of how..._ tainted_ the blood may be." Somehow, Tom knew that the other three were glaring at the man in green. He wanted to say something but then realized he couldn't speak.

_Why can't I speak?_

"It's because this place is our creation," the woman in blue said, answering his thoughts, "But we can hear your thoughts though." He could hear the smile in her voice.

_Why am I here?_

"Hogwarts is threatened," the woman in yellow answered, "A new Dark witch is on the rise, and her target is Hogwarts."

_Why?_

"She was one of your followers when you were at power and you spread the Pureblood Ideals," the man in red stated (with resentment?), "And now that you've died- _yes, all your Horcruxes are destroyed_- she finds that Hogwarts is a sanctuary for Muggleborns and their families."

_Their families?_

"Because of this witch, the families are being hurt," the woman in yellow said, "And Hogwarts gives help to anyone who deserves it."

_So what does this have to do with me?_

"When the others and I created the school, we made extra protections," the man in red answered, "When the school is directly threatened, these protections are activated."

_What happens when they are activated? _

"Once the protections are activated," he continued, "the most powerful witches and wizards who walked through the halls of Hogwarts are brought from the dead. It brings them back at the age at which they died, and the ones who died most recently are the ones who arrive first at the school. The others then follow, one each day for 2 weeks."

_If I'd died recently, then wouldn't I be older than 22?_

"You were 22 when you made the horcrux that you were surviving off of when you died," the woman in blue said, "So, your 22-year-old self would be brought back."

_What about memories? Or, at least the ones when the horcrux I was surviving off of had?_

"You didn't have those memories when you made the horcrux, so you don't have then when you are resurrected."

_So I basically just alive again?_

"No, you are bound to Hogwarts," the woman in blue said, "You cannot go farther than Hogsmeade, or you'll face the consequences."

_What consequences? _

"You'd do well not to know."

Tom stayed silent after that to let it sink in. The others left him to it, but then interrupted after a few moments.

"Protect your school, Mr Riddle," they all said.

_Wait!_ But it was too late. His vision went black around the edges and then everything became agonizingly bright.

That was the last he remembered of the Four Founders.

~-0-~

Tom groaned as he sat up and clutched his head. He'd thought that the pain from the Horcrux potion was painful, but this..._ this_ was pain. He could see that he was near to Hogsmeade, through the dingy little window near his head.

He wasn't sure what this building, but he assumed it was a part of Hogsmeade since the Hogwarts grounds were too far away.

It took about 20 minutes for the pain to tone down and become a dull throb. Never had he felt so weak or helpless before...

He slowly stood and made his way towards the front door of the building and found it was locked. He groaned, but didn't bother to attempt non-verbal magic as he unlocked the door using his wand.

It was summer, he'd thought it was spring earlier, but it was too hot to be otherwise. The heat did nothing to lessen his headache-bordering-migraine.

_Wonderful_, he thought as he realized he'd now have to walk up to Hogwarts and face whoever the Headmaster is. And so he did.

~-0-~

"And you are?" the woman sitting behind the grand desk said.

"Tom Riddle." It was the fastest he'd ever seen anyone's face pale.

"Tom..._Riddle_?" The woman said his last name as a whisper, "_Tom Marvolo Riddle_? But you're_ dead_!"

"As I was told," he said simply, "But apparently the school is under attack, so some spell-"

"Tueri Scola," a voice said from behind the woman, "A spell by the Founder's themselves." The woman turned and looked at the portrait of a man with a crooked nose and oily black hair.

"Care to repeat Severus?" she said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"It's a spell that the Founder of Hogwarts created where when the school is directly threatened, 14 of the most recent and powerful witches and wizards are resurrected. One each day for 2 weeks. I suspect Albus will be arriving tomorrow," Severus drawled, a smirk on his lips.

"And how do you know this?" the woman snapped.

"It's something that Headmasters and Headmistress' of the school pass down to each other."

"Yet you never told me?"

"I wasn't in the mood Minerva." Tom bit back a laugh. Minerva then sighed and turned back to Tom.

"I apologize, I'm Minerva McGonagall," she said, "I'm going to get a few people here and then we'll discuss what to do."

Tom didn't answer. She didn't expect him to.

~-0-~

It's been 4 hours since that conversation and Minerva ha just gone to get another group of people to see Tom. Judging by how the others had acted to his presence, he moved back into the shadows, away from their sight.

As the door opened, Minerva and 7 others filed in. First a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Then a boy with red hair and freckles, side-by-side with a girl similar in looks which made Tom assume the two were siblings. A girl with bushy brown hair walked in, followed by a boy with grey eyes and platinum-blonde hair (_Probably Abraxas' spaw_n, Tom thought). The last two to walk in were a girl with big glassy eyes and a boy who just looked awkward.

Once he stepped out of the shadows, chaos ensued.

The boy with black hair and the one who looked awkward launched themselves at him and punched him a few times before they were stupified. The redheaded girl fainted and was caught by her brother and the girl with glassy eyes. The girl with bushy hair nearly fell, and the blonde-haired boy had to hold her up, though he himself looked ready to collapse. The newcomers were all looking at him with either resentment or fear.

"Please tell me that it is the lack of sleep that is making me hallucinate," the bushy haired girl said as she stared right at him.

* * *

_Author's Note_: So I've ended at the same spot as the last chappy except in Tom's POV. I hope you like it!

If I didn't explain why Tom doesn't have his memories from after 22, please tell me and I'll edit this chapter to explain better. :D

So, did everyone like it? Snape has his moment doesn't he X) Since Dumbledore _should_ have been in his portrait at the same time, let's just say he was off somewhere for the time being.

But just so everyone understands the spell: when the school id directly threatened, 14 of the most powerful witches and wizards are raised from the dead, based on the order in which they died. The one who died most recently would be the first to arrive and the others follow after, one each day. So it'll take 2 weeks for all of them to arrive.

Hope you liked it! Reviews are awesome!

Till next chapter,

*Star*


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note (1):_ Bellatrix's death never happened for the sake of this fic ;) Enjoy!

_Author's Note (2)_: Sorry for the lateness! I hit a kind of writer's block for this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3: Planning for the School Year

"No, you are not hallucinating Miss Granger," McGonagall said. Hermione pulled away form Draco and collapsed into a chair. She buried her head in her knees and groaned.

"I've only had one cup of coffee..." she muttered and Ron rubbed her shoulder. Ginny was waking form her faint and when she said Tom again, her face turned ashen.

"But he's dead!" Harry said, pointing to Tom, "I killed him! Hundred of people watched as he died!"

"How charming," Tom muttered, but everyone ignored him.

"A spell-" ("Tueri Scola" Snape muttered from his painting, at which McGongall glared) "-was activated when Bellatrix was on the path to rid the world of muggles and muggle-borns. And when Hogwarts began taking some families in, sje's turned her attention here."

"Aren't Beauxbatons and Drumstrung doing the same though?" Ginny asked, looking anywhere but at Tom.

"Bellatrix is currently focusing on the UK currently," Flitwick answered, "Branching out to France and Bulgaria this soon wouldn't be wise..."

"Someone kill me," Draco said, falling into the other chair.

"What are we going to do with... him?" Neville said.

"I have a name," Tom said, but was once again ignored.

"He's bound to the school," Snape said, "He's staying here unless he wants to lose his magic."

Six groans filled the room.

~-0-~

"Since Professor Vector is gone, the Arithmancy position is open," Mcgongall said, "So you can take over his classes." She began pulling out papers and files of Vector's about school plans and handed them to Tom for him to look through.

"You're going to expose the students to him?" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not a mass murderer," Tom snapped.

"Some would say otherwise!" The two dark haired men glared at each other. "I finally get rid of him, and he's back. This is amazing."

"I can understand why my future self hated you."

"Your future self is also _dead_." Tom fell silent at that, as did everyone else in the room.

After a long, tense, pause, Tom replied, "My future self can't have been that bad if he made your life hell." The silence was now uncomfortable, and it was just getting worse.

"Anyway!" Hermione said loudly, "What were you saying, Professor?"

"The arithmancy position is open, so Tom can take over his classes," McGonagall repeated, "Since there's very few people who actually know what Tom Riddle looks like, you'll just change your name."

"Tom Evas," Tom said after a short pause.

"5 points for creativity," Draco muttered, which caused a coughing fit to spread across the room. Everyone, but Tom, was grateful for the joke as it had ended the awkward silence.

"Well then, for tonight, you can stay with Draco-" (_"WHAT?"_) "-since our guest quarters are all filled."

"No, no, no! He can't stay with me!"

"It'll only be for a few nights, Mr Malfoy

_"Why, Malfoy? Scared he'll kill you in your sleep?"_

_"I don't understand why that isn't a valid concern!"_

_"Well, we sure as hell wouldn't blame him if he did."_

_"Oh shut up Weasel!" _

"I suppose you'll be need some new clothes and such, so you can go down to Hogsmeade and pick your things up from there," McGonagall continued as if she hadn't heard her former students.

_"You shut it ferret!" _

_"What a wonderful comeback, you t-"_

"I think now would be an excellent time to do that, Mr Riddle."

~-0-~

"I can't believe you are making me go with him!" Draco muttered under his breath as he hung back with Hermione.

"We're the only two that aren't ready to kill him when he blinks," Hermione said, "Besides the other teachers, but wouldn't it look weird if Slughorn and Flitwick are going into clothing stores with him?"

"Yes, but why do I have to go?"

"Because I'm not going by myself!"

"If you two are going to talk about me," Tom said, turning to face them, "DO it quieter so I can think!"

"And what would you need to think about?"

"Oh you know, now that I'm alive again, I need to continue taking over the world since my future self is- sorry, was incapable of doing so. I'm thinking about starting with this woman, the one whose threatening Hogwarts. She would make an excellent follower."

Hermione and Draco's eyes widened as Tom chuckled. And then the duo narrowed their eyes.

"That's not funny," Hermione said.

"I thought it was," Tom said, chuckling as he turned back to the rack of clothes.

"You should know Bellatrix is more than a little out of it, and she was your right hand when you were in power," Hermione stated.

"You seem to know a lot," Tom muttered.

"Well, she was my aunt," Draco said, "And I was your follower, because my father made me."

Tom paused for a minute, and then continued as if nothing happened. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, both mentally agreeing to do the same.

~0-0~

"That went horribly," Draco said as he and Hermione walked back to McGonagall's office.

"I think it was actually pretty good," Hermione said, musing over their time in Hogsmeade. Since none of them wanted to be there for longer than necessary, Tom had shopped as quickly as possible while Draco and Hermione watched from afar, in HoneyDukes.

"Because he didn't kill us?"

"What more could we have hoped for?" Hermione said, a slight strain on her voice as she realized that the younger Dark Lord could have done just that.

"He smiled," Draco said after a pause.

"Did you already fall for him Malfoy?" Hermione said sarcastically, "I mean, we all knew it was a matter of time, but I didn't think it'd be this soon!"

"Very funny, Granger," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Hermione giggled.

"Oh please, there's no way you could have possibly missed all that tension between you two!" This was followed by another set of giggles.

"I'm sure," Draco muttered, "If it were anyone but him, I might- _might!_- have gone along!"

"You and Harry seemed like you-"

"Let's stop there, shall we?" He chuckled though as she had to lean against to keep from falling over due to her laughing.

They arrived at the Headmistress' office at his words and they went up the already open stairway.

"I hope that it's not another person showing up," Draco muttered.

"Snape said it was one a day, so the next will arrive tomorrow."

"Who do you think it'll be?"

"Probably Dumbledore..." Draco didn't bother to hold back his sigh. Hermione shot him a look, but he didn't respond now that McGonagall saw them enter her office.

"Hello, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," she said, "How did it go?"

"We're alive," Hermione said, thinking of what she had said earlier.

"Which I'm sure is the best anyone could have hoped for," the former professor said dryly. A few of the portraits chuckled behind her, which she ignored.

"I know you're not happy that you have to share a room with Mr Riddle," McGonagall started saying to Draco, but he cut her off.

"With all due respect, unless I'm not sharing a room with him, I'm going to stay unhappy," Draco said bluntly. McGonagall didn't even blink.

"I understand," she said simply, "But we'll get a seperate quarters ready for the others who come along and Tom can move into those once they are complete."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

It always surprised Hermione how easily Draco could go from joking to completly serious and playing "The Master," as she began calling it when she started noticing it.

"That's all for you Mr Malfoy, but I need to talk to Miss Granger now." Draco took the hint and quickly left the room.

The older woman waited a minute after Draco's steps faded to speak. In those 60 seconds, Hermione could have sworn she saw her former professor age 20 years.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"I'm sure you didn't miss the fear in everyone's eyes when they saw Tom, did you?" she asked wearily.

Hermione had no response so McGonagall continued.

"You're the only one who has enough self control to not kill him on sight and to convince others of doing the same," she said, "I would like you to keep a close watch on him, though Mr Malfoy will probably aid in doing so also."

"Oh...er... alright, I don't mind," Hermione said after a pause to let the task sink in.

"Thank you," and with that, Hermione was dismissed.

* * *

_Author's Note_: I know, this one is really slow compared to the first two, but I needed a transition before the next big event, which I felt deserved it's own chapter.

But I do hope it was at least satisfactory... hopefully...

Did anyone notice the excess of Dramione moments? I needed Hermione with someone who would be there with her throughout the school year and I didn't really want any of the other parts of the Golden Trio in the shcool any more than necessary XD

Besides, Draco's in love with Tom, who am I to separate the two? XD I guess Tom should know about this XD

So, review if you liked, review if you didn't. Every correction or praise makes the next chapter better :)

Till next chapter,

***Star***


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note_ : Hope you like! And again, I'm sorry for the gap... :)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Defense Hall

No one missed the dark circles under Draco Malfoy's eyes the next morning. Or his sluggish movements. Or his non-stop yawns. But what they noticed the most was the fact that all those things were mirrored in Tom Riddle.

"Oh this can't be good," Hermione muttered when she saw the two. Harry raised his eyebrows, at them, and then snickered.

"I'm not surprised about Malfoy, but Riddle?" she said, "I don't understand why McGonagall didn't let him stay in Hogsmeade like you and the others..."

"Because of that probably," Harry said, referring to the disheveled sate of Tom Riddle.

"Is it bad that I feel a strange satisfaction that he's suffering?" Hermione asked, not sounding the least bit remorseful, "However weak that suffering may be?"

"Absolutely not!" And the duo chuckled. At that point, Draco had made his way over to them while Riddle stayed by the door, away from everyone else.

"Don't say anything," Draco said coldly when Harry and Hermione opened their mouths. The two glanced at each other bit back laughs.

"You look excellent," Hermione said, biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Didn't I say not to say anything?"

And then she saw Lavender walk through the doors of the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with Ron. Hermione didn't miss the look that Neville (he and Luna had somehow slipped into the seats across from them during that conversation) and Harry shared while Draco laughed at her misery.

Lavender immediatly walked over to them and sat between Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked, and then without bothering to listen to their answer, "Have you seen that new-"

And so, everyone but Ron tuned her out, only offering a simple yes or no to please the chattering girl.

"Oh," Lavender suddenly said when she saw Tom sitting across the hall, "Who on earth is that handsome b-"("_Don't say it,_" Ron said)

"Tom..." Hermione said, slowly, not really sure what she could say. She didn't even want to speak with Lavender this early in the morning, and Merlin knows how mad she was at Ron for inviting Lavender over.

"Tom...?" Lavender said, her tone asking for his last name.

"Tom Evas..." Thankfully Lavender left her alone after that, disappearing somewhere with Ron, and Hermione tried to resist the need to strangle someone.

She was brought back to reality by Draco's snickering.

"What?" she snapped.

"I thought you were over him," he smirked.

"I am!"

"Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just agreeing with you," he replied, still smirking.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"Scarhead has told multiple times, and so has everyone else in the Golden group; so yes, I do know."

"Very funny," Hermione said dryly.

"I pride myself on that fact," he replied with another smirk.

"I spend way to much time with you..."

~-0-~

"So why are you both looking so tired?" Ron later asked Draco.

"I'm not sure about him," Draco asnwered (_civilly!_ everyone thought, shocked), "But I have bags since, you know, the younger version of the Dark Lord was sleeping on my couch!"

"You have a couch in your room?" Hermione asked, surprised, "I don't have a couch!"

"I trasnfigured it-"

_"So you do have a brain!"_

_"Ron!" _

"-Thank you, Weasel, but yes, I transfigured one of the armchairs."

"You should have let him sleep on the floor..."

_"Harry! He's standing right over there!"_

"I do enjoy living, Scarhead," Draco replied, "As amusing as that might have been..." The last part was followed by chuckles from the whole group, except for Luna (who wasn't paying attention) and Hermione (who refused to mock someone...even if she agreed).

"You guys are just... ugh!" Hermione said, "At least talk quieter!" More laughs went through the group.

~-0-~

Tom knew that they were talking about them; _He couldn't _possibly_ be any more discreet_, Tom thought dryly, staring at the boy with the scar on his forehead.

When the group glanced over, Tom looked away. After a moment of deciding, he quickly left without food and made his way to the library.

It was strange being back in the castle. For the most part, everything looked the same; Portraits were in their right spot, the suits of armor seemed slightly dented, thought he blamed time for that, and the stairs moved the same way.

But he noticed every single one of the scorch marks, or the slightly burned drapes over the windows, but what shocked him the most was the Defense hall.

The courtyard seemed relativly normal, if with a few more weeds peeking through the cracks in the paths. But then he saw the hallway facing the back of the gargoyle statue, or what was once a gargoyle staue. It was almost completly caved in, but there was enough space between the rocks that he could move through and get into the rubble.

The space was actually hollow, though a part of the floor was blown away which he made sure to avoid, and it faced the high sun. The other corner of the hall closed off the area, but on that side there was no space between the rocks.

The long wooden hallway that would branch off the orignal stone one was gone, the gap in the wall glaringly obvious.

He could sense the remains of the raw magic that had been used earlier and marveled at how long it must have lasted. It seemed to be at least a year old, judging by the weeds that were peaking between the cracks in the floor and the moss that had started growing along the outer edge of the gap in the wall.

And then he felt like an idiot for comparing raw magic to the height of weeds and moss.

~-0-~

"Oh god, where'd he go?" Ginny said, suddenly, bringing everyone out of their chuckling.

"What?"

"Riddle! He's not here anymore!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, don't worry," Draco spoke up, "His magic isn't working."

EVeryone stared at him till he explained.

"He tried to do a shaving spell this morning but it didn't work," the blond said, "I let him borrow my wand to do it-" ("WHAT?") "-but it still didn't work. Then I tried his wand and it worked fine for me. So it's just him; it'll probably come back soon though. He was able to do Wingardium Leviosa this morning though. "

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Neville said, slightly panicked.

"Honestly... No, I did not..." The blond received many glares for his response.

_"Malfoy..."_

"He'll show up guys," Hermione assured, "Remember? He can't go past Hogsmeade or else he'll lose his magic!"

Though everyone seated themselves at her words, they nor Hermione could get rid of the slight worry.

~-0-~

"So who do you guys think will arrive today?" Ginny asked, trying to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence.

"Dumbledore," everyone but Luna ("Hm..." and Draco ("Snape.") said.

"Snape?" Harry exclaimed, "Why would Snape come back?"

"He is one of the greatest Potions Masters ever," Draco replied, "And he died after Dumbledore; he's going to come back."

"Well, I'm screwed," Harry muttered.

"And what could possibly give you that idea?" Draco said sarcastically, referring to the older-version of Voldemort that Harry had defeated.

"He gave me some memories," Harry said slowly, "And he was in love with my mother, even after I was born, and after she died."

"Well I think it's sweet," Luna said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"He loved knowing he could never have her, but he did it anyway... true love..."

Harry and Draco stared at her for a minute as each 23-year-old imagined Lily and Snape. Everyone just looked at each other, trying to bite back laughs.

"20 galleons it'll be Dumbledore," Harry said to Draco after a long moment.

"50 it'll be Snape..."

~-0-~

Tom wasn't sure how long he was sitting in the hallway, but it was hours before he realized that everyone (as in the people who were closer to his age yesterday) would be terrified, if yesterday and the blonde's reaction to him last night were anything to go by.

And he'd broken his watch while he was knocked, though he wasn't sure how.

It was harder to get out than to leave, but somehow he managed.

And then he went to the library, going out of his way to avoid anyone.

~-0-~

Everyone who was there when Tom Riddle arrived was in the Headmistress' office at the same time that night. Except for McGonagall, that is; She'd gone to get whoever arrived.

It was a tense silence, and Tom stayed away from everyone, knowing it was pointless to even try.

When the door did open though, McGonagall came through first, followed by the man who'd arrived.

Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the sight.

"Guess I owe you 50 galleons," Harry said quietly, letting out a deep breath.

"That's a young Snape though," Hermione said, staring at Snape.

"He's _young_," Draco exclaimed.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Severus' young age will be explained next chapter :)

Sorry if this chapter is disappointing. I'm tired since I was up till 4am for stupidly drinking both a cappucino and frappe before bed. I swear I felt the calories XD

But again, I'm sorry for this chapter. It's not that good is it?

I'll make up for it once the school year starts, which will be in another day (2 chapters) I'm guessing.

So, I still do hope you liked. Reviews are simply awesome and I cover you with internet cookies :)

Till next chapter,

***Star* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note (1)_: Enjoy! Snape's young age will be explained here for the curious ;)

_Author's Note (2)_: So sorry for the long wait! Calculus will be the death of me I'm sure... Thank god for Winter Break...

* * *

Chapter 5: A young Snape?!

Everyone stared at the Snape till the chuckling behind Minerva's desk brought them out of their surprise. The older Snape's portrait was now empty and Dumbledore was back.

"Hello, everyone," Dumbledore said from his painting, "Nice to see you, Tom, and you, Severus, again."

"Albus," Minera said with a nod, "Care to explain why Severus is only 22?"

"Well, Tom was 22 when he was taken out of the past and placed in the present, correct?" Albus took their silence as a form of agreement.

"The spell makes all the witches and wizards who follow the same age," he said with a smile.

"But they won't have their memories?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not," the old man said sadly.

_"Then what's the purpose of the spell?" _

_"Shut up, ferret." _

_"Shove it, Scarhead."_

~-0-~

"This is great," Harry muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "There's a Snape, who hates me more than his older self did, and a mini-Voldemort, who is going to be exposed to teenagers. Abso-"

"Dear Merlin, Potter," Draco cut in, "Try having them move into your room! Sluggy is going to help me transform my office into a double room and move all my office shit into my room. Where it won't fit. And I won't be able to give out detentions unless I get another office, which won't be happening soon." He let out a deep breath and rested his head on his fist.

"What a shame," Harry said sarcastically, "You can't give out detentions..."

"The Room of Requirement is always open," Ginny offered, throwing Harry a look.

"It's not," Harry muttered, "I checked after everyone left the school. The door won't even show..."

"Yay..."

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny said suddenly, "And Ron? And Neville and Luna?"

"Longbottom and Looney left a while ago," Draco said.

"Ron went off with Lavender when you were talking to Hermione," Harry said.

"And Hermione?"

The two others stayed quiet as they tried to figure out the answer to the redhead's question.

~-0-~

"Dear Merlin, Potter," Draco said, and when Ginny and Harry turned to look at him, Hermione pulled away from them.

She knew that none of them actually enjoyed being near the ruins of the castle. Parts of it were so filled with dark magic that, while not harmful to passerby, would be near impossible to fix before all the darkness drained itself. They were just lucky that the darkness didn't spread.

She quickly walked towards the defense hall, the only place where the ruins so dangerous that there was a risk of them collapsing. The space between the rocks that formed the entrance to her little cave seemed bigger than normal, she noticed.

Nearly every week in the last school year, she'd come here for the brief escape the alcove provided. It was the only place that no one else bothered to come to when they wanted to gawk at what Harry and Voldemort's battle had done to the grounds.

Hermione squeezed through the gap and dusted herself off before turning away from the gap.

She nearly screamed when she saw another person sitting there, a book in his hand.

~-0-~

Tom Riddle had grabbed about 15 or so books from the library and shrunk them to fit in his pocket so he could carry them back to the small sanctuary in the Defense Hall. For the first time slice arriving, he'd have some peace and quiet.

When he did get there though, he found that the space between the rocks could be made bigger as to ease the way inside.

The idea went much better in his mind, he realized when he nearly got a concussion from a falling rock.

"_Dammit_," he hissed, taking the same spot he did the last time he was there.

He sat there for nearly 15 minutes before he finally noticed the eyes on him.

"_What_?" he said to the little garden snake by his foot. He could feel the judgment coming off of the small reptile.

"_You're not the ussual one who comesss,_" the snake answered, "_Not the female thiss time..._"

"_Thank you for notissing_," he replied, going back to his book.

"_No problem..._"

He didn't hear another word till someone came through the rocks.

~-0-~

"Dear Merlin, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, patting her heart in an attempt to calm it. He held up a book as an answer.

"No, I mea-I-how did you find here?" She hated how someone else managed to get to her haven. _Her_ little spot.

"I found it?" he answered, not even sure of what she was asking.

"Yes, I get that," she said, "But how?" She had to swallow back the bump in her throat as she realized that now someone knew of this spot.

"I was walking and I foun- Oh god, please don't cry!"

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry. I just can't even express that enough, I am so sorry. I just had stuff and school comes first so I didn't have time. Honestly, I am sorry.

And this chapter is just so short, but I don't even know what I was trying to do with it.

But about Hermione's little haven, sorry if she seems a little OC about it, but it's the only place she's been able to go to for some quiet. And Hermione does not like stress, and stress doesn't like her.

Review! Please?

I'll try to update soon but for now, I must go and work on my other fics!

Till next chapter,

***Star***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bound to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but this plot belongs to me. This is not being redistributed for money or any sort of profit. Everything goes to its rightful owner(s)

_Author's Note (1)_: Hermione's a tad bit emotional, yes? ;)

_Author's Note (2)_: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Cry!

Hermione didn't understand why she was crying. It was just a stupid hideout anyway. It was just a bunch of fallen rocks that could give away at anytime and kill her. Just a small secluded corner where no one went because it brought up too many bad memories. But it was her's.

She didn't want him there. No, she didn't even want the bastard alive. But, of course, the fates seemed to hate Harry and so Dark Lord-in-training comes back. Of course.

"I was walking and I foun- Oh god, please don't cry!" Riddle exclaimed when he saw her tears.

_Even the Dark Lord isn't immune to a girl's tears._

Somehow, that made her cry harder. Why wouldn't it?

~-0-~

Tom was at a loss.

Never had a girl ever burst into tears. Well, not over something like this anyway. Plenty of girls had when he'd rejected them during his school years. It was unnerving to his 14-year-old self when it seemed. And even at 22, it still is.

He never liked how it unnerved him, but he always pushed it to the side saying it was a problem for men in general.

Deciding it was best to not say anything, he kept quiet.

This only made it worse.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hermione yelled. It wasn't a question.

"This is my spot!" she continued, "Mine!" It took more self-control than it should have not to laugh at her toddler-like tantrum.

"For once, I'd love a little privacy- but NO! No, no, no, everyone has to bother the brains of the Golden Trio! Not that she has anything else to do of course!" He pursed his lips to not laugh.

"Merlin, can't I have nothing to myself in this place!" He had to bite his cheek now.

"First it's the stupid paparazzi! Then the students and their parents! Harry is used to it and Ron loves it, the prat!" The metallic taste of blood hit his tongue when skin broke.

"I finally get this spot, and even this is crawling with the leftovers of Dark Magic and it has rocks crumbling everywhere and- Are you laughing at me?" Hermione screeched the last part.

"I-I-Oh Merlin- I'm so-sorry!" he choked out between laughs, "So so-sorry!" He clearly wasn't.

"Stop laughing at me!" Hermione snapped, but that only made him laugh harder. His laughter was infectious, but Hermione refused to laugh with him.

When he finally stoppe laughing long enough to form coherent sentances, he spoke.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" He finally asked.

"What?"

"I mean, put yourself in my position," he suggested, "You have everyone hating for things you have no idea you did. You were literally taken out of your life and put into a different time. You don't know anyone except for the one person you hate. No one even has the manners to not point."

At her silence, he asked, "So don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"I'll happily trade with you," she ended up saying. That wasn't what he expected and it took him a short second to get his bearings.

"What?"

"You have a second chance, to do whatever you want," she explained, "You get to redeem yourself. You get to create a whole new person and no one except that one person you hate would ever know. I'd love that."

"What on Earth would you have to redeem yourself for?"

"Your first change can be to stop being nosy," she replied.

~-0-~

"Have you been crying?" Draco whispered to her later when she fell into the seat next to him. He whispered because he knew better than to bring attention to that fact in the Teacher's lounge.

"No!" she snapped, but then softened, "Why?"

"Your face is puffy and red and your hair somehow looks worse than it did first year," he replied.

"You really know how to make a girl blush, don't you, Ferret?" Hermione muttered, quickly fixing herself up.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, leaning closer so that no one else could hear.

"I wasn't," she said, a bit too quickly.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Hermione hissed at her own mistake.

"Aha! So you were!" Draco said in victory, and then lowering his voice, "Why were you crying?"

"It's not your concern," she replied. He didn't say anything more on the topic but changed subjects.

"Can I borrow your office sometimes?' he asked.

"What? Why?" she said, leaning over and grabbing the newspaper from his hands.

"Evas and Mini-Snape are going to be staying in my office now, so can I please use yours?" Hermione didn't miss the flinch when Draco said 'please.'

"Fine," she ended up saying, knowing full well it wouldn't go over nicely. But if Draco said please, then he really must have wanted some office space.

"I thought McGonagall said she would be making some arrangements for the coming people?" Hermione asked after skimming the newspaper and finding nothing noteworthy.

"There's more than enough empty female staff rooms for any women that arrive," Draco responded, "Sluggie is also giving up his office, Riddle's office will also be used, Flitwick is too, and someone else. Hopefully that's all that's needed."

"What are they going to do bout Mini-Snape?" Hermione asked, "And everyone else when they arrive? Vector was the only teacher who wouldn't be here this year..."

"I don't know, Granger" Draco said, sighing, "How would I know? They don't tell the assistant everything..."

"Right..."

~-0-~

Tom was just finishing unpacking his things when the blonde came back to the room.

"You know where Snape is?" Draco asked. Tom had to admire his skill At hiding his fear, but it was all too obvious with the clenched jaw and stiff arms.

"He went with Slughorn," Tom replied. "Probably to the Potions lab..."

"Ah, okay," Draco said, and Tom turned hiss aback so he could finish unpacking. But the grandson of Abraxas still didn't leave.

"Anything I can help you with?" Tom said slowly.

"Hm? No, this is my office- I just need to get a few things and move them."

Tom could hear Draco moving around behind him and summoning a few house-elves.

"Take these to Granger's office, Filly," he heard the blond say, "Put them in a neat pile-don't let this bother any of her own things."

"Of course, Professory Draco, Filly does them right away," the house-elf replied, "Right away!"

"You too, Izzy."

"Yes, sir! Izzy helps Filly!" And with that, Tom heard the two cracks signaling the exit of the two elves.

"You know their names?" Tom asked, turning.

"What?" Draco didn't even look up from the book in his hands. "Yeah, Hermione's got this spew thing that she pulled me into. It's stupid- something about liberating house-elves I think... Anyway, she made me remember all of their names..."

"Spew?"

"Yeah,, it stands for society of something for elf well being or something like that," he said, distracted by whatever he was reading, "People are only members just to get her off their back... She's trying to get us to set our elves free now... Yeah right..."

"She bothers with that stuff?"

"Try and name one thing that she doesn't bother with..."

* * *

Author's Note: sorry for the long delay! I haven't had much access to a computer Defoe anything but homework... This was actually typed on my phone as I wait for a plane -_- I'm actually in an airport right now...

Anyway, that's the reason for any weird typos. Just tell me about them in a review and I'll fix it ASAP :)

So, how was it? The school year starts in the next chapter or two, and that's when my favorite part begins!

More one-sided Dramione, and a bunch of Tomione interaction (well, more than in previous chapters!). An emotional Hermione, kind Draco, and kind of OC Tom. I'll make him more evil soon, he's just out of his element right now ;)

Review please! They only make the next chapter better!

Till next chapter,

***Star***


End file.
